


my reputation's kinda clouded with dirt

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, PLEASE BE AWARE THERE IS NONCON IN THIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “That was a cute trick,” He says, voice low, “but it won’t work again.”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: Anonymous





	my reputation's kinda clouded with dirt

**Author's Note:**

> there is noncon in this fic

  
“You’ll never be as strong as Darth Vader!” She says, and abruptly, his mind closes off from her.  
  
Kylo backs away, the fear written on his face.  
  
But then his expression darkens, and he lowers his head.  
  
“That was a cute trick,” He says, voice low, “but it won’t work again.”  
  
When he finally lifts his head, he looks at her steadily. If not for the hair in his face, she would think him perfectly composed.  
  
“I underestimated you.”  
  
His eyes meet hers. Rey swears she sees something swimming in them.  
  
“But you should know your place.”  
  
He strides to her side again, hovering over her face. She hates how close he gets, hates that she can see how heavily he’s breathing.  
  
“Let me teach you. Become my apprentice. That’s where you belong, under me.”  
  
Rey shivers. And then spits on him.  
  
“No.”  
  
He rears back, eyes alight. Rey finally feels her claustrophobia wane, but now she can feel his anger- palpable, overwhelming.  
  
She thinks he will ignite his saber and lop off her head. She thinks he will crush her windpipe into mush, and some sad stormtrooper will have to scrub her blood off the seat.  
  
His first is clenched so tight she thinks she can her the leather of the gloves giving out.  
  
“Oh, Rey.”  
  
Hearing her name in Kylo’s voice almost makes her gag.  
  
His hand reaches up, caresses her face. She tries to strain away, but it only makes him grab her jaw to hold her still.  
  
“You’ve been through so much. You’re a strong girl.” He purrs, and now his anger has fizzled out. The room is simmering with an unknown emotion, something that scares Rey much more.  
  
“But you still have some growing up to do. Maybe I can help you.”  
  
His hand releases its iron grip on her jaw, and trails down to her chest.  
  
She wills herself not to shudder. She won’t let him see her shock, won’t let him win.  
  
His hand squeezes her breast. She squeezes her eyes shut and concentrates. She can get out of this. She won’t let him win. She won’t-  
  
His hand finds the edge of her wrap and yanks hard. The fabric rips, leaving her skin exposed.  
  
“Let me go. You will let me go,” She gasps. Her voice doesn’t sound strong as she wants it to be.  
  
He growls.  
  
“Nice try.”  
  
He rips the other half of her wrap.  
  
She’s exposed. Topless, in front of Kylo Ren.  
  
There’s nothing to do but rely on physical strength. She struggles wildly against the metal binds, thrashing and twisting with all her might. Kylo jumps back, but doesn’t stop her.  
  
Her heart is pounding. After a moment, she’s too exhausted to keep it up.  
  
“Are you done?” His tone is irritated. Everything she does is futile. She can’t break out of this.  
  
He reaches a hand out, and she feels her entire body press to the chair with the weight of the force.  
  
“Don’t fuss. Just relax.”  
  
The force releases her as his hands reach for his belt.  
  
The make quick work of it, and he pushes aside his robes- she looks away and squeezes her eyes shut again.  
  
She’s not here. She doesn’t want to be here. She wishes she could will herself away, teleport back to Jakku and give Unkar Plutt a hug.  
  
He’s yanking down her pants.  
  
She’s not here. She’s not here.  
  
“Don’t worry, I won’t let it hurt.”  
  
She feels him at the edge of her mind, pushing in again.  
  
“It’s easier if you don’t resist,” He purrs, “But it’s your choice.”  
  
She feels him release her bonds and pull her down to the edge of the chair. He’s standing between her legs now.  
  
All she feels is dread in the pit of her stomach, but even that’s far away. She’s given up.  
  
Rey stares at the ceiling and lets him in.  
  
Kylo grunts as his presence seems to fill her mind again. Their connection is a live wire, a two way feed- he soothes her, overwhelming her in a relaxing feeling, in turn she catches a glimpse of his anger, his desire, all his emotions broiling beneath the surface. It’s not nearly as much as she could see before, but then again, this time she isn’t looking.  
  
She feels sweet, cloudy, airy. Safe. She’s safe here, why would she fight him? It’s better here, calm here, with the force humming between them.  
  
She feels his hands hold her hips still as he slides into her, and the spike of pleasure he feels with every inch he sinks into her.  
  
The pit of her stomach is turning.  
  
His hips finally, _finally_ , meet hers.  
  
“Look at me.” He commands. Her eyes open and find his, hazy and unfocused and looking far beyond him.  
  
“Such a pretty face,” He says, sliding out of her. She feels strangely empty as he does. The force around her crackles, her body missing him.  
  
“You’re lucky I’m being so gentle. I don’t want to hurt you, Rey. I- ah, I want to see you grow. With me.” He slowly slips back in, and her body welcomes it easily.  
  
“But if you won’t let me help you, well. It’ll hurt to me to break you, to ruin this.”  
  
She’s barely listening to his words, his breathless moans. Her body is starting to react to the push of pull of his, rising to meet him.  
  
“You’re being so good for me, now. We could have this, you and I.”  
  
She feels something bloom in his mind, something softer.  
  
His thrusts are getting frantic, losing their rhythm as he snaps back into her.  
  
One hand releases her hips, and he bring it to his mouth to tug his glove off with his teeth.  
  
She feels the pads of his fingers brush her stomach, drift down to where they meet, and oh, oh, he’s pressing down on her and swiping against her and it feels good, good like she’s never felt-  
  
Her brain is short circuiting, and the bond pulses, and he thrusts into her _hard_ and stops, throwing his head back.  
  
They stay still for a moment, but then he’s suddenly pulling out, tucking himself back into his robes.  
  
Her mind is empty, her body is empty. Something drips down her thighs.  
  
Kylo is turning away from her. It takes all her strength not to fall from the chair.  
  
He lifts the mask back onto his head.  
  
“I hope you’ve learned your lesson,” His voice comes through the mask, garbled and barely intelligible.  
  
She doesn’t move from the chair.  
  
“I’ll come collect you when your cell is ready.” He strides out of the room, leaving her on the end of the chair with ripped clothes and wet legs.  
  
She feels like so much has happened, like nothing has happened at all.  
  
The room is quiet.  
  
She’s not tied to the chair anymore. He’s foolishly left the door unlocked in his rush out.  
  
She stands up. Wraps herself in the remains of her clothes. Picks up her pants from the floor, tugs them on.  
  
She has to run. She has to escape before he returns.  
  
She takes a step, and then another. She feels something squish under her feet: his glove.  
  
His black glove is lying on the floor. The only reminder he was ever even there. She turns away from it.  
  
She runs for her life.


End file.
